Happy Birthday!
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: A fic for Kira and Cagalli. Post Destiny. KxL, AxC, hints of DxM and MxM. R&R plz!


**Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own GS/D or any characters.**

* * *

"Happy birthday Kira-san!" "Wake up sleepy head!" "Happy birthday Mr. Kira!" "Mrs. Lacus told us to wake you!" "Happy birthday!" the orphans sang.

Kira opened his eyes slowly to the orphan children all crowded around him excitedly. He glanced at the calendar and sure enough, it was May 18th, his and Cagalli's birthday. He smiled at them and sat up slowly.

"Thank you for waking me up, is Mrs. Murrue preparing breakfast?" Kira asked as he stretched. "Yes, she said she's preparing something special, but we can't tell you," one little girl said and leaned in close to whisper, "It's a secret." Kira smiled again with amusement.

"I'll be down soon, you all should get ready for breakfast as well." He said and they all said "Happy Birthday!" again and rushed out. Kira chuckled and got out of bed. He noticed that Lacus wasn't there, and that her side of the bed was neatly made. _'She must want to do something special for my birthday.' _He thought as he gathered his clothes.

He took a nice hot shower and then got dressed in his favorite outfit: a black shirt with buckles and black pants. He combed his messy chocolate-brown hair and then went downstairs.

"Well good morning birthday boy! We were wondering when you'd get down here!" Murrue said happily from the kitchen. Kira gave her a sheepish grin and sat next to his wife, Lacus Clyne-Yamato.

"Good morning Kira, did you sleep well?" Lacus asked with a smile. "Yes, did you?" he asked. "Yes, I almost didn't want to wake up this morning, but today is a very special day for you, so I wanted it to be perfect." She told him. Kira blushed a little. "Thanks, Lacus." He said.

"You're welcome, but remember its Cagalli's birthday too; Athrun is expecting us at their mansion later on." Lacus reminded him. "Ok, what are we doing until then?" Kira asked as Murrue placed a heaping plate of waffles (I like waffles) in front of him. He licked his lips and started spreading butter over them.

Lacus giggled and whispered in his ear; "Whatever you want to do, dear, this is your day." he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ooooo!!!" the kids said and giggled. Kira blushed and ducked his head.

"Ok kids, sit down, don't eat yet, we're going to say grace." Murrue said and brought out more plates as the kids all sat in their seats at the table. They all held hands as Murrue said a prayer for the food and the day, and then dug in.

"Mmm, this is delicious." Kira said. "Thank you Kira, I know they're your favorite." Murrue said. Kira nodded and took another bite. They continued eating with polite conversation until there were no more waffles left.

After they all brushed their teeth and washed the dishes the kids went outside to play. Kira and Lacus sat on the balcony overlooking the ocean as they watched them.

"It's a beautiful day today." Lacus said. "Yes, it is." Kira replied. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked. Kira thought for a moment, he didn't really know what he wanted to do. Suddenly he got an idea. "Let's go swimming." He said and smiled.

* * *

"Cagalli-san, wake up sweetie." Athrun whispered in his wife's ear. "Mmm, I have the day off today." She mumbled. "And do you know why?" he asked with an amused smile. She yawned. "So I could sleep?" it was more of a question than a statement.

Athrun chuckled. "Cagalli! It's you and Kira's birthday today!" he said and she sat up, eyes wide. "It is?" she asked and looked at the calendar. "Huh, it really is May 18th. Well, that means I get to sleep in!" she said and went back under the covers and closed her eyes.

"You're just going to sleep the day away?" Athrun asked her, incredulous. "Yep." She said. "But it's your birthday! There's nothing you wanna do besides sleep?" Athrun asked again. She remained silent and Athrun thought she had fallen asleep. He sighed and got up.

"Ok, ok, I'll be down in a few minutes." She said and he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. She sat up and stretched while yawning. She got out of bed and trudged to her dresser, digging through her clothes. And then it hit her.

"What am I going to wear?"

* * *

"Come play with us, Kira-san!" "Yeah, Lacus-san can play too!" "Come play with us!" the kids shouted when they saw Kira and Lacus heading toward the water in their bathing suits.

"Ok kids, what are you playing?" Kira asked with a smile. "VOLLEYBALL!" they shouted. There was a net set up for them and they had a white ball. "Kira be on our team!" a couple of kids shouted. "Ok." He said.

"Mrs. Lacus be on our team!" the opposite team chanted and Lacus shrugged and joined them. She was wearing a blue and pink one-piece, being conservative. Kira wore green trunks with yellow stripes going down the sides.

They started playing the game and were laughing and having a great time. Kira knew this was the perfect way to spend his birthday.

* * *

"Yum! Waffles!" Cagalli said when she got downstairs. Athrun smiled at her and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and admired the food in front of her. Her "maid" scuffled about, putting plates down and making sure everything was perfect.

"Thank you, Manna (1)." Cagalli said and she smiled. "You're welcome ma'am, although this was all Athrun's doing." She replied with a smile. Cagalli turned to look at Athrun and he flashed a charming smile. "Thank you Athrun." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, let's eat." He said and they ate after saying a prayer. They exchanged polite conversation and Cagalli complimented the cooking while wolfing down the waffles. Athrun chuckled at her.

"That was delicious! The best breakfast I've had in a while!" Cagalli exclaimed when she was full. She usually had some coffee and a soggy bagel, but not today!

"Good, hopefully this day will be the best you've had in a while as well." Athrun said with a sly grin. Cagalli gave him a slightly suspicious look but shrugged. "I'm going to get ready." She said and went up the stairs.

She had on her favorite green cargo pants and a black shirt that said, "Don't mess with this Princess." Although she didn't like being called a princess, the shirt was amusing and she had to admit that she liked wearing it. Not only was it catchy, but it also made a few people decide not to glomp her for her autograph.

After she put on some eyeliner and soft pink lipstick she went back downstairs where Athrun was waiting for her.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked him. "Well, what did you want to do?" he asked her as they headed out the door. "You don't have anything planned?" she asked him, surprised. "Not really, I mean, it's your birthday." Athrun said with a smile.

He never ceased to amaze her.

"Well, I haven't been able to have fun in a while, but didn't they open up a new amusement park?" she asked him. He slid into the car and so did she. "Yes, would you like to go?" he asked as he started the engine. "Yeah, it sounds like fun." She said and he sped off toward the amusement park.

* * *

"That was fun!" "Yeah let's play again!" "Yeah Kira was the best!" "Mrs. Lacus is really good at volleyball!" "Let's play again!" the kids shouted. "You kids can play again, I think me and Lacus will just chill out for a while." Kira told them. They pouted but then set up another game.

Murrue came out with Mwu La Flaga and Andy. "Mrs. Murrue come play with us!" "Mr. Mwu you have to be on our team!" "Mr. Andy do you have any coffee beans?" "Come play with us!" the kids called.

"Ok, why not?" Mwu asked and joined them. "I really don't think you kids need any more energy." Andy said and the kids pouted. They really liked his coffee, even though it was strong, however, they went into a major sugar-rush and wouldn't calm down for hours the last time he gave them some!

Kira and Lacus watched while they played. "This has been fun so far." Lacus commented. "Yeah, I wonder what Cagalli and Athrun are doing?" Kira asked and they looked at each other for a moment. "Yeah, that is, if he got her up this morning." Lacus said. They thought about what Cagalli and Athrun could be doing, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sure they're having fun, Cagalli's been held up at her office for a long time. I'm sure she's glad she gets the day off." Lacus said. "Yeah, she looked like she hadn't slept in a couple of days the last time I saw her. She'll be hyperactive by tonight though." Kira said and they chuckled again.

"I really do wonder what they're doing, since she hasn't been out much." Lacus said, thinking to herself.

* * *

"Woohoo! This is so fun! Ahhh! Ha, ha, ha!" Cagalli screamed as the rollercoaster sped around the tracks. She had her hands in the air and was screaming along with the teenagers behind her and Athrun. Athrun held his hands in the air and was simply enjoying their time together.

It's been a while since he saw Cagalli have fun, there's been a lot to do at work, and she's totally dedicated to her country. He was just happy that she was happy. _'She really needed this break, I can't wait until Kira and Lacus get here tonight. They'll be really surprised by the party.' _Athrun thought and grinned.

When they got off the rollercoaster Cagalli dragged Athrun around the park. "Ooooo, this looks fun." She said when she eyed a shooting game. She picked up the red rifle and Athrun picked up the blue one. The game started and they were shooting at the enemy. Of course Athrun had perfect aim and hit every monster with ease, but Cagalli ended up winning because she was also good (and Athrun let her).

"You let me win didn't you?" she asked hi as they were walking through the park, holding hands. "So what if I did? You're a really good shooter." Athrun told her with a grin. She blushed. "Thanks." She said and squeezed his hand.

"Hey look, cotton candy!" she exclaimed and paid the man at the counter. She got pink and he got blue. "Mmm, this is the best day ever, thank you so much Athrun." She said and leaned against his chest. "You're welcome, I'm glad." He said as they walked.

"Awww! Look at that cute bear!" she said and pointed at a big, blue, fuzzy bear at a game stand. "Do you want one?" Athrun asked and headed over to it. It was a ring toss game. "If you can win, this game is really hard." She said.

"Well, I _am _a coordinator, I think I'll get at least one right." He teased and the man handed him the rings. He threw all three at the same time quickly, and they all ended up in the right place. "Cool! You did it!" she said and clapped as the man handed her the big, blue, fuzzy bear.

"I should win you something now." Cagalli said as they were walking again. "No you don't, it's your birthday! Maybe I can win Kira something too." Athrun said and looked around for good prizes for his best friend.

"Oh yeah, true." She said. "We can get him a goldfish!" she added when she spotted some golden fish swimming around in small little baggies. "But how will we get it to him? He doesn't have a fish tank, and it can't stay in that bag for long." Athrun told her. "Oh, right, I forgot." She said and grinned sheepishly.

"Hmmm, what can we get him?" Athrun asked himself. "Maybe we can think of something after riding that." Cagalli said and pointed to a ginormous rollercoaster that resembled Sheikra. Athrun's eyes widened.

"You seriously wanna ride that thing?" he asked. "Yeah, it looks fun." She said and smiled at him. He shrugged. "As long as you don't throw up on me." He said. "I won't." she said as they got on the ride.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO FUN!!!!!!!" Cagalli screamed as the ride went in loops and up hills and down hills and in circles. "WOOHOOO! YEAH!" Athrun yelled. They did their final descent and got off the ride, Cagalli a little wobbly.

"It's been a while since I had to defy gravity." She joked. "Yeah, it has been a while." Athrun said as he stood perfectly straight, supporting her. "Well, that gave me quite a rush! Ahhh, it feels good to be young. Hey, how old am I turning today?" she asked suddenly and looked at him.

"You don't know?" he asked, surprised. "Not really, I can't remember." She said with a shrug. Athrun laughed and finally said, "Eighteen, you and Kira are both turning eighteen. It's your royal birthday."

"Really? Then why do I feel so old?" she asked. "Because you've been running yourself ragged ever since the war ended. You haven't really had a break." He told her. "Oh, well, except for today! Come on, there's a water shooting game, maybe we can win that prize for Kira-kun." Cagalli said and pointed to a game stand.

The prize was a giant panda bear! (Random I know)

They both sat down at the seats and readied their "guns" when the man hit the buzzer they pressed down and aimed at the red target. The water shot upwards and Cagalli ended up winning because Athrun "accidentally" swerved out of the target range.

"Awww, it's so cute! Kira will love it!" Cagalli said. "Yeah." Athrun said and glanced at his watch. "We should get going; I told Kira and Lacus to meet us at the mansion at four." He added. "What time is it?" she asked. "Three thirty." He said. "Ok, I had a lot of fun." She said and smiled at him. "Me too." He said and they kissed.

* * *

Kira and Lacus were splashing around in the ocean, throwing some water balls at each other. Some of the kids joined them while others continued playing volleyball with Murrue, Mwu, and Andy.

"Hey Lacus! What time did you say Athrun wanted us over at the mansion!?" Mwu called. "He said around four!" she called back and squealed as Kira splashed her. She splashed him back and the kids started splashing them as well.

"It's three thirty-five!" Mwu called. "Oh! Kira, we should get dried off." Lacus said and the kids stopped. "Ohhhhh, we were having fun!" the kids whined and pouted. "We'll be back later," lacus said and then whispered, "Then you can give Kira his presents!"

They squealed and then ran out of the water and into the house to dry off. Kira and Lacus chuckled and waved to the others before also going inside and drying off. Kira put his favorite outfit back on and Lacus changed into a blue sundress with white lace.

"You look beautiful, Lacus." Kira said. "Thank you, you look handsome." She replied with a blush. "Thanks." He said. "Come on, kids." Mwu said and ruffled Kira's hair. Kira fixed it as they walked out of the door.

They left the kids with a babysitter and Mwu drove them to Athrun's house. With the way he was driving, they arrived right on time, ruffled and dazed. Mwu laughed at them as he got out and Murrue hit him playfully.

They rang the doorbell and Manna answered. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Yamato, Mr. and Mrs. La Flaga, Mr. Waltfield." She greeted them and let them inside. "Hello." They greeted.

"Hey guys!" Athrun said as he came downstairs. "Hey." They said. "Kira, why don't you go outside with your sister, she has a present for you." Athrun said and winked. Kira was slightly surprised but said, "Ok." and went out onto the patio.

"Ok, did you bring everything?" Athrun asked the others. "Yep, it's in the car." Mwu replied. "Good, get it ready." Athrun said. "Hey Andy, make sure they don't come inside until I say alright?" Athrun said. "Sir, yes, sir!" Andy said and mock-saluted. They laughed and he stationed himself near the sliding glass door so he could see the two siblings.

"That's one giant panda!" Andy exclaimed. Athrun chuckled.

* * *

"Kira!" Cagalli exclaimed when she saw her twin brother. "Hey! How was your day?" he asked after hugging her. "Great! Athrun took me to an amusement park, and he won me this!" she said and pulled out her big, blue, fuzzy bear. "Cool." He said.

"And we also won you this!" she said and held out the giant panda. "Cool! Thanks a lot!" he said and took it with a laugh. "Hey, do you know if they're planning something?" she asked cautiously.

"Uh, I dunno, I thought we were just gonna hang out, maybe have some cake. Lacus didn't really tell me much." He confessed. "Yeah, Athrun didn't tell me much either." She said. "Well, I guess we'll find out." She added with a smile. He smiled too and they sat down.

* * *

"Hey, Yzak, Dearka, and Milly are here!" Mwu called as the three stepped inside. "Hey guys." Athrun greeted. "Where are the birthday kids?" Dearka asked. "Outside, they don't know what's going on." Athrun said with a hint. "Cool." Dearka said and set his gift on the table.

* * *

"So what did you and Lacus do all day?" Cagalli asked Kira. "We played volleyball with the kids and then splashed around in the ocean." He replied. "Sounds fun, yet tiring." She said. "I'm surprised you're not tired!" he said. "I had cotton candy." She said.

"Oh, well, I had some really good waffles this morning courtesy of Murrue." He said. "I had waffles too!" she said and they laughed. "Can you believe we're only turning eighteen? It feels like forty!" she said after a while.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? But at least we still have a long life ahead of us." Kira answered. "Yeah, if peace resides." Cagalli said and they got quiet.

* * *

"Ok everyone, take your positions." Athrun said and the newcomers hid. Andy came out onto the patio. "Hey guys, you're needed inside." He said. "Ok." They replied and came inside.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed and jumped out from where they were hiding. Kira and Cagalli sure looked surprised, and then they grinned at each other. "Wow, I can't believe you did all this!" Cagalli said as she noticed all the decorations. When they got home Athrun pushed her outside and told her not to peek.

"Yeah, can you believe we got Yzak to come? You guys are really special." Dearka commented and Yzak rolled his eyes. "Happy birthday." He replied calmly. "Thanks." Cagalli said and hugged him. He looked shocked at first, and awkwardly patted her back until she let go.

Kira smiled at him and hugged Milly. "Thanks for coming." He told her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said and squeezed him. "I knew you were up to something." Cagalli said to Athrun. He grinned at her.

"Hey, at least it was a surprise." He said. Lacus came up to them and hugged her. "Happy birthday!" she said. "Thanks! I'm glad you guys did this, really." Cagalli told them. "You're welcome. Now, you wanna open presents?" Athrun asked. "Sure." She replied.

Kira came up to them then. "I thought something like this would happen." He said to Lacus. "I didn't reveal anything, I'm proud of myself." She said and giggled. He laughed and they all sat at the table to open presents.

Cagalli got a cool new switchblade from Yzak, a Victoria's Secret card from Dearka and Milly, a charm bracelet from Kira, some new clothes from Lacus, a Starbucks card from Andy, a recipe book from Murrue, a diamond heart necklace from Athrun, and a water gun from Mwu.

"What's with the water gun?" she asked him. "Well, in case you get irritated at anyone at work, you can just shoot them with the water gun!" he said and everyone laughed. "I can see her doing that too." Kira said and they laughed some more.

Kira got a Spencer's gift card from Dearka (which he totally went red when he saw it), a signed book of the pictures Milly took and also a movie ticket form Milly, a paintball gun from Yzak ("It's fun, you should go with me and Dearka some time" Yzak actually told him), a shirt that said "Ultimate Genius" from Murrue, a CD of Kira's favorite band (Linkin Park) and an engraved dog tag from Athrun, a fuzzy purple hat and lava lamp from Mwu, and a Starbucks card from Andy.

"Thanks guys." He said and grinned. "There's more to your gifts as well." Athrun said and glanced at Lacus. "Really?" Cagalli and Kira asked. "Yeah." He said and winked. "But first, food." He said and the maids came out with pizza, cake, and ice cream.

They started eating and then Cagalli got a great idea. "Hey Kira, think fast!" she said and threw a piece of cake at him. Everyone grew silent as it hit him and he looked shocked at first, but then grinned and threw a piece of cake at her. "Think fast Cags!" he said and they started laughing.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dearka yelled and everyone started throwing food and laughing. The girls screamed while the boys hid underneath the table and threw food. The maids almost fainted at the mess they were making but Cagalli convinced them to join the fun.

They shrugged and started throwing food too and everyone had a great time. "Good idea, Cags." Kira said, covered in cake. "Yeah, and now we can eat each other!" Cagalli said and wiped some cake off of Athrun's cheek with her finger and stuck it in her mouth. "Mmm, this is really good." She said. "Thanks." Murrue said and did the same to Mwu.

Dearka wiped some off of Milly and then glomped her while she giggled and blushed, Athrun took some from Cagalli and Yzak started eating off of himself until Cagalli came over and started wiping it off and eating.

Lacus wiped some off of Kira's cheek and ate it and they blushed and chuckled and started eating the cake off of each other (not in a gross way). The maids began cleaning things up and Andy gnawed on his arm to the amusement of them all. Mwu glomped Murrue like Dearka glomped Milly and they were both giggling.

After they got off as much as they dared in public they went upstairs to wash off all the cake. "That was a lot of fun, but I wonder what Athrun meant when he said there was more to our gifts." Kira said to Cagalli. "Yeah, me too." She said and licked some cake off of Kira's shirt.

They giggled and then washed themselves off. When everyone was as clean as they'd get at the moment they went back downstairs.

"Ok, Kira, Cagalli, close your eyes." Athrun said. "Ok." They said with a shrug and closed their eyes. They heard some movement and then Athrun said, "Open your eyes."

They gasped. Milly held out a digital camera to Kira and Athrun had a bike in front of Cagalli. "Cool!" they exclaimed. "Wow, how'd you get this?" Kira asked Milly as he examined the camera. "Well, we all kind of chipped in; it's a really good camera." She said and started showing him all the features.

"Wow, thanks a lot Athrun!" Cagalli said and got on the bike. "We all chipped in to get your guys these." Athrun said with a grin. "Yeah, you were saying that you wanted a bike so you can ride along the sidewalk and with us at the beach." Lacus said. "This was awesome you guys, Thank you all." She said and hugged everyone, Kira did the same.

"Yeah, this was the best birthday ever." Kira said. "You really didn't have to do this." He said to Athrun. "You know how I love to go all out for my two favorite people!" he said. Kira chuckled and hugged him.

"So you like your presents?" Lacus asked. "Yes, thanks so much, this day was wonderful." Kira said and kissed her. "You're welcome, I told you this was a special day!" she said.

After much talking and laughing it was time for them to go, so Kira, Lacus, Murrue, Andy, and Mwu all jumped in the car and headed back to the orphanage. Mwu and Andy helped Kira carry his gifts in.

"Kira-san is back!" the kids shouted when they saw him. "We made you presents!" one said and presented him with a teddy bear she had sewn herself. "Thank you so much." He said and hugged her. The others presented their homemade gifts to him before they were put to bed.

"I'm glad you had a good day, Kira." Lacus said as they scrambled into bed. "Me too, and I owe it all to you." He said and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"I'm glad this day was great for you, Cags, you needed to have a little fun." Athrun told her as they too were getting into bed. "Yeah, it was perfect, just what I expected from my perfect husband." She said and kissed him passionately.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRA AND CAGALLI!!!!!!

(And anyone else who celebrates today!)

* * *

**-Author's Note: Phew! Finally finished! This took longer than I expected! Well, this was dedicated to Kira and Cagalli's birthday today. Please review and tell me what you think, but you don't have to. **

**1) I don't really know what her maid's name is, some people call her Manna or something like it, please someone tell me! Peace out!-**


End file.
